<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pretty Little Thing Up Front by NovacaineOcean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115744">The Pretty Little Thing Up Front</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovacaineOcean/pseuds/NovacaineOcean'>NovacaineOcean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Breeding, Community: homesmut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovacaineOcean/pseuds/NovacaineOcean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Ampora was highly educated and incredibly disillusioned and tired with his job as a university professor. However, there's one student that makes it all worth while. Feferi is the best reason for him to put his silver tongue to good use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orphaner Dualscar/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pretty Little Thing Up Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely self indulgent WIP, since DualFef is such a rare ship. I plan on making this more explicit as I continue the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a Friday, and one of his later classes. This semester he may have overexerted himself unnecessarily, but sometimes he used work to avoid thinking about his troubles, and so here he was. The history lecture had lasted about two hours and most students had mentally checked out halfway through. It was demoralizing to put so much time and energy in a subject he invested immense amounts of passion into, only to educate the masses of uninterested twenty-somethings. To the majority, his class was a requirement and nothing more. And that would always leave a bitter taste on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over from the front of the class, her eyes still wide and one hand placed against her cheek. She was a pretty, young thing. Which would often make him feel slightly guilty. She was twenty five, turning twenty six in February. He himself was in his late thirties, well reaching his forties in only a matter of three years. He was decently older than her, which often made him worry about their illicit interactions. He watched the class begin to collect their things, alerting him that he must've gone over time yet again. Blame his immersion in the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Seems I’ve gone over a bit. Right, uhm. Remember the paper is due in a week. Submit it next Friday electronically by 11:59. Don't pull an all-nighter. It’ll bite you in the ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pretty young thing had a name, of course. Feferi Peixes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t perk up whenever he heard her name being spoken, or when he saw her pass him by. She remained seated, taking her time in putting away her things well until after everyone had left the room. She never touched her bag until he announced the end of his class, never at any point earlier. Given, it was her last class of the day and she didn’t have anywhere else to rush to, but it was an aspect of her he appreciated deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His classroom was rather large, with his desk against the wall, and the door sharing the same wall, yards away. Feferi got to her feet, brushing a lock of her raven curls away from her face. She just had so damn much of it that it needed constant readjustment. She shot him a smile with her full, pink lips. He couldn’t help but focus on them during class at times, noticing how soft they looked and how good she was at using them. She approached his desk, going around it to rest her hip on the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you free tonight? I’ve missed you all week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another tutoring session Miss Peixes? I’m starting to think you might have other motives for seeing me.” He spoke with a smile, tongue in cheek per usual. He looked her over, starting from her big, brown eyes down to the fairly short skirt she decided to wear today. Nothing scandalous or out of place of course, but definitely a nice display of her thick thighs for those who noticed. She otherwise wore an oversized hoodie that he definitely had never seen before, nor did he give to her months previous. The fingers in his right hand curled into a fist as he bit his tongue from saying anything more before heading over to lock the door. If anyone was to walk by, his desk would be out of range of sight. A setting that benefitted the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid his hoodie off of her frame, folding it neatly and setting it on a desk nearby. As he returned to his desk, he noticed her stretching to pull it off. She had a beautiful figure to her. A set of wide hips and a narrow little waist. He bit his lip before she managed to pull his sweater off of her head. Once she returned to his desk, he quickly bent down to hold her face in his hands before placing a kiss on those soft lips of hers. She let out a giggle, the sweetest shade of pink overcoming her features. He dropped his hands to her waist and ass, pulling her close to lift her up. Naturally, she wrapped her legs around him to help herself up. He placed her gingerly upon his desk, now fully appreciating her form up close. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck, you look so good. Do you know how hard it was to keep my focus during the lecture? Christ.” His hands ran along her thighs. Her skin was such a cool shade of light brown. He slipped under her skirt, his digits getting a good grip of her big, round ass while pulling her in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ampora you seem just a tiny bit insatiable. Could I have caused you that much trouble?” She bit down on her lip before bringing them to his neck. She dragged her lips along his jugular, giving him a slight nip before peppering kisses along his skin. She could smell his cologne, the same as on his sweater, and she couldn’t feel any safer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fuck. You’re killing me, doll. You’re fucking poison.” He pulled her off of his neck, holding her chin as they looked each other straight in the eye. He placed a thumb against the crotch of her panties, gently rubbing along the soft slit beneath the fabric. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You like that, princess?” The dampness in the fabric assured him that he was right. He could always read her like a book. She had her heart perpetually printed on her sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes looked down before going to meet him again. Her face was burning up. Her blushing almost overcame those pretty little light freckles that adorned her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned at her last statement. The erection in his pants was more then apparent, and keeping it restrained in his pants was becoming a fucking pain in the ass. But he was going to indulge her, tease her, play with her, to get those sweet little moans that he’d been craving out of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl, aren't you?” The rubbing against her slit became rougher as he eagerly rolled along her stiff little clit. “Show me those pretty little tits, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded before lifting her blouse and exposing her perky, petite breasts. Her nipples were nice and hardened as she tugged on them. He leaned in to grab one between his teeth, sucking lovingly as his hands worked to pull down her panties. Soon enough they wrung around her ankles before he decided to shove them in his back pocket. He looked over her bare pussy, pink, wet and tiny like the rest of her. He leaned into her ear, his voice hot and breathy as he slid a finger into her tight cunt. He curled it, being sure to pump it in and out at a moderate pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want me to do, princess. Don’t be shy with me, because I won’t be shy with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a squeak before bringing her hand to her face to shut her mouth. She tried to be as quiet as possible, as they were still very much in a classroom and she was terrified of attracting outside attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.. Please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to beg louder than that, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slides another finger in, his pace quickening as his hand begins to become covered in her fluids. With his hands alone she felt so hot, wet, soft. This had been on his mind all day, thinking about how to make her drip at his fingertips. Playing her body like a violin, elegantly, smoothly, to get that perfect sound right out of her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>